Roommates with Satan
by Allorra Triana
Summary: They were friends. Becoming Roommates made sense. Until Finn started to learn about her unintentional temptation and something akin to feelings arise in him. And Rachel lives ten hours away. He is so screwed.
1. Roomies

A/N: Future-Finntana fic in which Santana and Finn go to the same college and feelings arise. Will be multi-chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did, Rachel would've never been written and Santana would be Bi.

Moving day. It was their Junior year of college and Santana and Finn were moving into an apartment together. They were going to be roomies. His room was easy to set up. He assembled the bed frame, threw on the mattress and then the sheets and whatever. He set up his dresser and desk, plugged in a light and wham, he was done.

Santana's bedroom took longer. After the bed was gone, she had her dresser assembled, then her desk, then her vanity and then her bookshelf. She set up the full-length mirror. Finn, tired and sweaty from the lifting and assembling she forced him to do, realized why she had to have the biggest room. When they were done they sunk onto the couch, a new couch, and Santana cracked a beer.

She didn't drink as much anymore, and she rarely got drunk. She said the consequences just weren't worth it. Finn wondered why they even moved in together. Sure, they knew each other better than anyone else at Harvard – yeah, Finn got in surprise, surprise- but they still weren't the obvious roommate choice. Santana was studying law, of course, and she stayed up to odd hours studying, or with boys. Finn was studying engineering and hated bringing dates into the apartment. Well, his roommate's dates. He was still sating Rachel. And Rachel's stupid college is like around ten hours away (That stupid college was Oberlin, which was not stupid, though not NYU, and still in Ohio).

"Want a sip?" Santana asked, waving her beer in front of Finn's face. He took the bottle from her and took a small swig before handing it back to her. Okay, maybe they were better friends than Finn thought.

"Was this a stupid idea?" Finn asked her. Santana shrugged.

"No. We got a three-bedroom, two-bathroom apartment. I have a, albeit small, walk-in closet and we have a little deck, not to mention a living room, den and kitchen –with an eating area. How we got this lucky, I'll never know," Santana reminded him. Finn rolled his eyes.

"It's not about the house, San. Will we make a good match?" Finn asked. Santana shrugged once more.

"I don't know. Whatever, I mean, if it doesn't work out we'll just ignore each other. We've gotten along for two years though. As long as you don't steal my food or hot water I don't think it will be too bad," Santana reasoned. Finn nodded.

Finn yawned and left Santana to her late-night TV as he crawled into bed. He sprawled out on his bed for a moment, thinking about Rachel, back in Ohio. He was at Harvard. _Harvard_. He was on an athletic scholarship but still…_Harvard_! Truth be told, he hadn't told Rachel about the fact that he and Santana were roomies yet. It just seemed like a really, really bad idea. Santana and Rachel still hated each other and Rachel had been particularly sore when Finn decided to go to the same school as Santana.

Finn woke up in the morning and made some coffee, knowing that he needed it to survive the morning and also that it was one of the few non-violent ways to wake Santana up. Ah, yet another reason why they should be roommates. They knew each other's wake up routines. Was that creepy? _Whatever_, Finn thought as he poured himself coffee. Like clockwork, Santana came out of her bedroom.

And Finn nearly jumped right out of his skin. Santana's nightgown was an itty bitty little thing, that barely covered the top of her thighs. It was like, two inches above the middle of her thigh. Shit, he was staring at her thighs.

"Pop your eyes back in your skull, Hudson," Santana smirked lazily as she stole his cup of coffee.

And there was the reason Finn didn't want to be her roommate. She was sexy and single. He had a girlfriend. And Santana was sexy. But Finn was taken. Did he mention Santana was sexy?

"Earth to Hudson, you in there?" She asked. Finn nodded. Santana fixed the spaghetti strap that had fallen off of her smooth, tan shoulders.

"I have a psychology class in forty minutes. I'm going to go shower up," Finn said, swallowing thickly. He wouldn't be reacting this much if Rachel let him get past second base. Yeah, that's right, Rachel was still a virgin. They hadn't dated their freshman years of College and Finn had gotten all the experience he needed –including a solution to his premature problem- but he had needs. He didn't to be fulfilled every day, or every week, but it had been two years. Two. Years.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know, we're in the same class," Santana reminded him. Finn nodded. Was Santana flirting with him? No, no that was just the way she acted regularly. Maybe he was overreacting because she was like…one third naked or whatever.

He'd get through this. They would have a smooth living deal. They had to. They were like…_friends_ now. They'd been friends for about a year and a half. And that was a long time for Santana to be friends with anyone.

"Weren't you going to shower?" Santana rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulders and walking to her bathroom, each step slow and deliberate. Finn shook his head. This was just first-morning jitters. In no time, her little nightgown would be the norm. Her sarcasm and harsh attitude had already become normal to him, soon this would be too.

Fuck her and her sexiness. He had a girlfriend. Who lived in different state. Ten. Hours. Away.

Yeah, today would suck.


	2. Wishes

Finn watched Santana flipping through her books rapidly, taking notes faster than he'd ever seen. She looked bored as hell but determined to do this right. Finn, of course, was finally getting his 'hots' for her under control. He just had to wake up after she got dressed and was no longer wearing that fucking night gown.

"Finn, make some coffee. Apparently I'm going to be pulling an all-nighter," Santana sighed. Finn put on the water and sat next to Santana.

"San, you know this book from cover to cover. Nothing's going to stop you tomorrow," he assured her. Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't even know what you're talking about," she said dryly.

"Yeah I do. You're like...the best law student ever," Finn shrugged. Finn's phone buzzed and he saw Rachel's picture looking up at him. He still hadn't told her yet that Santana was his roommate. He didn't want to, but he had to.

"Hey Rache," Finn said as cheerily as possible. He was looking at Santana, she was staring at her textbook, trying to memorize one or two things she hadn't nailed down.

"Hey Finn, can you come see my play next week?" she asked. Finn was a little startled by her abruptness.

"Rachel, taking that trip to see you costs a lot of money with gas and all," Finn started.

"Right. And because you now have your own apartment, you can't afford it, can you?" She huffed through the phone. Finn felt an indignant anger rise up in him at that accusation.

"No! Babe, I have a roommate to help pay the rent," Finn blurted, closing his eyes in regret. Shit, why did he have to say that?

"What? Who?" Rachel demanded. Finn opened his mouth to say something, but to his horror, Santana beat him to it.

"Hey Finnocence, hurry up and help me study," Santana said, her tone laced with boredom loud enough for Rachel to hear.

Finn expected yelling. He got one minute of straight silence. Terrifying straight silence. _Then_ he got his yelling.

"YOU'RE ROOMMATES WITH _SANTANA_?" Rachel demanded. Finn winced.

"Rachel, it's not so bad, baby. Look, I have to go. My class is starting. Love you, bye," he said. He'd lied about class but he hated angry Rachel.

"Grow some balls Finn," Santana smirked. Finn rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to make Santana that coffee she had demanded. She smiled gratefully when he handed the cup to her. Finn sunk down next to her once more. She was messing with his mind. He hated it.

He loved it.

Santana looked at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" she muttered. Finn fought the blush creeping up on him.

"Thank you, for doing that," he said sarcastically. Santana shrugged.

"You're welcome," she smirked once more. She was too beautiful for Finn's own good. Too much of a trouble-maker. Santana took a sip of the coffee.

"It was about time Berry learned that we're roommates," Santana added. Finn ran his hands over his face.

"You did that just to piss her off," he pointed out. Santana nodded.

"Yup. Got a problem with that? You know that the hobbit and I hate each other," Santana's eyes flashed, daring him to get angry. He couldn't get angry. Not at her. Not now. Not when she looked so perfect and beautiful, her eyes boring into his. No...he had to stop thinking that she was beautiful.

"Whatever. Just study," he huffed. She smiled at him. A true, genuine smile. She pushed her law notes into his hands and nestled against him.

"Read them to me," she said. Finn knew that he shouldn't. His heart was dancing in his chest and Rachel was supposed to be the only person who was able to do that. But he sighed to himself and started to read out her detailed notes.

She was asleep in his arms in an hour.

He'd never seen her sleep. It kind of scared him, she looked so peaceful and not violent. But he kind of enjoyed it too. She let out a small sigh of content as she sunk deeper into his hold. Finn's fingers grazed her face as he moved some strands of her hair. He realized how compromising this position looked so he gently moved off of the couch and threw a blanket on her before walking into his room.

She'd make a kick-ass lawyer someday. And he'd be able to say he knew he back when she was angrily and desperately studying her notes. The thought made him chuckle to himself. She over worked herself sometimes, but she was incredible.

It was wrong, but the tiniest part of him was hoping she'd come into his room, tired and still half-dreaming, wondering aloud about why she was asleep on the couch. And then she'd crawl into bed with him.

But just thinking about it made him feel guilty. Rachel was his girlfriend. He loved her. Santana's sexiness, beauty and mesmerizing ways weren't supposed to have any effects on him. He had to be the worst boyfriend ever.

"You looked pissed off," a voice sleepily said. Holy shit. Was his wish coming true? Santana was indeed in his doorway, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a tired smirk across her lips.

"San, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just...I don't know. I guess you're right. What am I doing in here?" She wondered aloud, eyes about to close. He half-expected her to crawl in bed with him.

"Night, Finn," she slurred before walking into he own bedroom. If Finn was being honest with himself, he felt his heart sink a little.

His wish didn't come true.


	3. I Guess I Missed You

Finn had driven down to Oberlin to apologize to Rachel for not telling her about Santana. The ten hour drive was long and exhausting. And now he was listening to Rachel chew him out for being roommates with Santana.

"Finn! How _could_ you? You_ know_ I hate her!" Rachel paced the room angrily. He shrugged helplessly.

"We're friends, we both have jobs. It was the only rational solution," Finn explained.

"And you have a girlfriend! Santana is a temptress, Finn. How do I know that she isn't going to bed you?" Rachel asked. Finn felt really, really bad then. He felt bad that Rachel was insulting Santana, and he felt bad that Rachel didn't trust him.

"Rache, baby, you gotta trust me. I have never cheated on you. Though you cheated on me once with Puck," Finn trailed off. Rachel stiffened.

"That was years ago!" she insisted.

"Yeah, and the last time I slept with Santana is years ago," Finn reminded her. She pursed her lips and sat next to him.

"Do you love me?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded, like a trained puppy.

"Of course, Rachel," he told her. Rachel smiled.

"Hang on, so you and Santana are friends? What do you even know about her?" Rachel asked, though she didn't sound angry. Finn knew that he probably should not answer that question, but he'd always been an honest guy.

"I know that she drinks her coffee black, that she needs more than anything to become a successful lawyer, that she still has a few commitment issues. As much as she loves Amy Winehouse, one of her favorite songs is We Belong by Pat Benatar. She is a deep sleeper, and she's violent in the mornings. She knows she's hot and sexy and all that but she wants to be beautiful too. She prefers soccer and baseball to football but she can survive. She thinks Basketball and hockey are the stupidest sports ever. When she sets her mind to something she never gives up. And I do mean never. I don't know. Rachel, she's like one of my best friends. I know a lot of things about her," he admitted. Rachel seemed a little ticked off that he knew so much about her.

"And you don't want her body?" she asked.

"No," he said a little too quickly. That was a stupid question. Honestly, what sane straight guy with eyesight didn't want Santana's body? Or Santana in general? Because as smoking as her body was, she herself was smoking. Her attitude was sexy.

He stayed with Rachel another day and then he left. He was about to hit New York when he got a phone call. He had a hands-free device that said, in an awesome british accent, that Santana was calling him.

"Hey, San, what's up?" he asked.

"Guess where I am, Finnocence?" she asked him. Finn smiled to himself.

"I hope you're at Harvard, or at our apartment," He told her.

"Uh uh. I'm in good old NYC. Took the train in," She said. Finn's smile grew.

"I'm about to hit NYC, want a ride home?" He asked her. She snorted on the other end.

"Why do you think I called, dipshit?" she asked in return. Finn laughed to himself.

"I think you called because you miss me," he said, totally unsure where this new confidence was coming from. It was like their old friendship was back, but times ten. He was like, fighting fire with fire or something. There was literally two minutes of silence from Santana's end.

"Whatever. That might be true but fuck that and pick me up," she grumbled. Finn sat a little taller. She missed him. Then there was laughter from her side.

"Hurry up!" she whined playfully. It took him an hour to get to her. When she climbed into the passenger seat, she cocked an eyebrow.

"So, how much shit did Berry give for moving in with 'the devil', Finn?" she asked. Finn shrugged.

"Like...loads. She thinks I'm going to sleep with you. Which is ridiculous," Finn sighed. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Just ditch her. She's a control freak. Can't she trust you by now? Any guy that doesn't try to cop a feel or whatever on me is decent," Santana muttered.

"What were you doing in NYC?"

"Visiting Kurt and Blaine, of course. Slept with this guy named Brandon. He's at NYU on a track scholarship studying acting," Santana smiled. Finn gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Sounds like a asshole," Finn said. Santana laughed at him.

"Finn, you don't even know him. And calm down, it was a one night stand," she rolled her eyes. Finn moved his hand behind her head.

"I missed you," he said. She rested her head on his arm.

"Yeah, well...I guess I missed you too," she admitted.

It was 10 PM when they were home and Santana was fast asleep. It was early for her, but Finn figured a weekend with Kurt was an exhausting one. He carried her to their apartment - he used the elevator, not the stairs- and placed her in her bed. He tried to leave her, but her fingers were gripping his shirt. He contemplated just giving up and sleeping with her for the night.

But he thought of Rachel's wrath and how she didn't trust him. Anger boiled in his veins. He pulled off his shirt and left the room, glancing back at Santana once. She seemed to let out a small whimper.

Finn smiled to himself as he walked out to the livingroom. She was a great roommate.


	4. Brave Face

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Not gonna happen."

"_Please_, San?"

"NO!"

Finn was begging and pleading with Santana. It was the opening football game in two days and he had a ticket for a friend but no one to give it to.

"Santana, the guys laugh at me whenever no one shows up," he begged. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Why can't your girlfriend go?" she snapped.

"She's mad at me for not going to her play. Just think about it San, if we win, I can run to you and you might be on camera or whatever," Finn grinned. Santana smiled involuntarily.

"Camera?" she asked. Finn nodded eagerly.

"And you'd have a really good seat," he continued.

"Fine," Santana agreed. Finn smiled.

"You're awesome!" he told her. She gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Well, of course," she smirked. It was amazing how much he wanted to kiss her but he couldn't, because he a girlfriend.

Santana moved her attention away from Finn and back to the TV.

"Thanks for doing this, San," Finn added. She didn't look at him as she replied.

"I got your back, Finnocence," she said.

Finn was on the sidelines with his team before the game started and he caught Santana's eye and smiled. She waved absently.

"Dude, who's that chick you waved to?" Finn's teammate, Leo, asked, grinning like an idiot.

"That's my roommate Santana," Finn said.

"Hey, Pete, did you see that tight ass Finn's sharing a house with?" Leo asked the kicker. Finn felt blood start to boil in his veins. He watched Pete pick her out of the crowd and give a little wolf whistle. Before Finn could knock Pete's head off his shoulders, the game was about to start. Finn ran onto the field. Hopefully he could take his aggravation out on the opposing team, instead of his own team.

As luck, and brute force, would have it, Finn's team won. And if he was being totally honest with himself, he was elated when he saw Santana stand in the stands and cheer for him. He could hear her shout his name. And it felt great. The team ran over to their families or girlfriends to hug and Finn laughed as Santana tried to duck his sweaty hug.

"You shower up and get dressed. I'll meet you at home, then we'll head out with the team for a celebration," Santana laughed, pushing him towards the locker room. Finn laughed and followed his team into the locker room.

"Damn, Finn, bet you wish you weren't dating that Rachel girl. If you were free you could just bang Santana," Leo laughed. Finn shrugged.

"Nah, I love Rachel. Besides, Santana's like...not someone I want to use like that," He admitted.

"She coming out with us tonight?" He continued. Finn nodded.

"Well, if she's single, I'm going to try to hit that. Guess who's gonna be in my bed tonight?" Pete let out a whoop. Finn's smile vanished.

"Dude, that's like...disgusting. Show some respect. That's my roommate," he started. Pete shrugged.

"Finn, if you're not going to do her, I am," he smirked. Finn towered over the kicker.

"She's off limits," he growled. Pete had lost a little confidence when Finn had moved forwards, but he still looked confident and like he was planning on bedding Santana.

"You have a girlfriend, you can't control your roommate," he laughed. Finn pushed him against the lockers.

"I've known her since we were fourteen. And just so you get the picture, and just so everyone in here gets the picture: _She's off limits_. I'm not letting one of my best friends date scum like you," Finn snarled. Pete nodded in terror once and then Finn stormed off to the shower.

He hated his teammates sometimes.

Santana, as promised, was waiting for him in their apartment. Now that he wasn't sweaty, she gave him a hug in congrats.

"Don't expect anymore hugs. I'm not a softy," she warned.

"One's enough for me," Finn laughed.

"So, why do you look so angry?" Santana asked. Finn sighed.

"Some of the guys and I got in a fight. They hit on you, and were being totally crude. I yelled at them," Finn shrugged.

"Oh...wow. _Wow_. Really? Thanks Finn," Santana smiled with gratitude. He'd never seen her smile that way before. It was beautiful. Amazing.

"So, I'm guessing you're not in the mood to party with those losers," she prompted. Finn hesitated, then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah that's true. I'm kind of pissed at them," Finn admitted.

"Want to do something totally crazy and drive down to NYC again? I never get tired of that city," she smirked.

"How about we just hit a pizzaria. My treat," Finn smiled.

Santana grudgingly agreed. Once they were at the pizzaria though, she totally had a blast. She and Finn split a salad and pepperoni pizza. Santana had some of the glow from the brick oven glowing on her and she looked just amazing.

"That was a good game," Santana told him. Finn smiled, sinking his teeth into the pizza.

"Thanks. It's nice to play with someone in the stands who actually understands the game," he nodded. Santana stirred her coke absently.

"Dude, I cheered for football for like seven hundred years. I know the game inside and out," she shrugged.

Finn was slightly offended when Santana went home before him, with some waiter she picked up. He waited around a bit longer. He didn't want to go home and hear them doing the nasty. Santana deserved better than some random douche, but at least it wasn't one of his asshole teammates.

He finally went home and fell asleep listening to his iPod and drowning out any noise from Santana's room. Because admittedly, he was pissed and even, god, even a bit jealous when he heard them going at it like rabbits.

In the morning, Finn was in the kitchen when the guy came out of the bedroom. The guy scratched his head and nodded to Finn. Finn let out a laugh. The breathy, pissed kind of laugh that he let out when you know he was going to kick your ass. He walked over to the guy slowly.

"Get out and don't ever fucking come back," Finn growled, towering over the track runner. The guy shrunk and basically fled. Finn smirked to himself, locking on the image of terror that had been on the guy's face. Santana came out a few minutes later and Finn could tell that she wasn't sure whether to be glad the guy didn't stay or hurt that he didn't try and stay.

"Where's Tyler? Or was it Robert?" she asked. Finn smiled and handed her coffee.

"I kicked him out. I don't like him," Finn shrugged. Santana looked livid for about half a second. Then she burst out laughing and clinked her coffee mug against his.

"I'm never going to have to have a clingy one night stand with you around," she whooped. Finn cringed. He hated the thought of her with more boys.

But he put on a brave face of course. He was just the protective roommate. Right?


	5. Twisted Kind Of Friendship

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. I shall try to be better!

Having a sexy roommate kind of sucked. Finn stared at Santana in want and awe (or was it horror) when she waltzed in the door in black pumps and short yellow dress. She wasn't smirking like usual. She had a serious look on her face, her amazing eyes glazed over, and her hair down.

"San, you okay?" Finn asked. Santana pushed a loose strand of her hair back and looked at him, allowing some hurt to seep into her face. Finn was the only guy he knew in the whole world that she'd let see her like this. He was lucky like that. She nodded, but Finn could tell she was lying. He pulled her over to the couch and handed her a gatorade.

"What happened?" Finn asked her. Santana took a swig of gatorade before answering.

"Pete, that kicker on your team? The guy you said hit on me rudely? Well he did it again, to my face. Normally I don't mind but the stuff he said..." she trailed off, trying to make it seem unimportant but her eyes glistened ever so slightly. Finn felt anger boil in his veins.

"He what?" Finn said, standing up angrily. Santana looked at him.

"Finn, it's not like it's never happened before," she said. Finn was shaking he was so pissed. The nerve of the asshole.

"Santana, I told him that you were off-limits. You're too good for the team! _Any of them_. That fucker!" he shouted. Santana bit her lip.

"It's really no big deal," she muttered. Finn grabbed his coat and walked out of the door. He was almost at the elevator when he heard Santana calling him. She followed him downstairs, demanding where he was going. He walked a block to the nearest sports bar. The sidewalk out front was empty, save for Pete.

"Finn, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Santana hissed. Finn walked up to Pete.

"Bastard," he said before punching Pete across the jaw, knocking the kicker to the cement. Pete let out a groan of pain.

"Hudson, what the fuck?" he asked. Finn grabbed Pete's collar and pulled him to his feet.

"I told you that Santana was off limits," Finn growled. Pete's eyes glowed with fear.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I forgot!" He spluttered. Finn punched him again.

"Don't forget, ever again," he muttered before walked over to Santana and wrapping his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"That was kind of hot," Santana mused. Finn laughed.

"Taken, remember?" he said. Santana nodded.

"Don't worry Hudson, what you're selling, I don't want," she snorted. Finn felt a stab of pain. She didn't even want him?

No, no he should be grateful for that.

Later that night, Finn was waiting for the pizza guy to come as Santana showered. She'd spent the day studying, again, as Finn tried to coax her out of the house to see a movie with him.

"We're about to eat pizza, and then you want to go to a move? Finn, I have a _test_ coming up," she rolled her eyes. Finn shrugged and sat next to her.

"Yeah, but you don't need to study. I just want to hang out with you," He admitted. Santana rolled her eyes once more, then she turned to look at him.

"Finn I-" she paused when they both realized how close their faces were. Finn swallowed thickly.

Her eyes flickered to his lips absently. Finn shook his head, he couldn't do this.

Ah, god. He shouldn't do this...but he _had_ to.

Finn's eyes closed and he leaned in, his lips just brushing hers. His heart pounded. Was he really going to do this? Yes. Yes he was.

He was about to actually kiss her when there was a knock on the door. The pizza was here. He felt his face burn with embarrassment as he paid the delivery boy and took the pizza into the kitchen. Santana was half frozen on the couch.

Finn took a slice of pizza for each of them and sat next to her. Santana eyed it warily and started to eat the pizza. Guilt ate at Finn's heart.

The silence was heavy and completely unbearable. Her eyes were glued to her textbook. Finn stared at the wall and ate his pizza as his lips tingled at the sensation of almost kissing her. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe he couldn't be trusted. The thought filled him with shame. Finally Santana sighed and looked at him.

"We're not telling Berry about this. She lives far away from you, this was just all those pent up hormones and longing. You do _not_ want me, right?" she asked. Finn nodded, like a puppet.

"Exactly. And there will be no weirdness between us?" he asked. He really didn't want to lose her as a friend.

"Finn, guys have to tried to have sex with me before. An almost kiss is nothing," she rolled her eyes, smiling for the first time since their little incident. Finn laughed. Yeah, he could be considered tame from those other assholes. Assholes like Pete.

"I'm sorry about that," Finn said honestly. Santana shrugged.

"Like I said, no big deal."

Finn cleared their plates and then smiled to himself.

"Hey, how about that movie?" he asked. Santana looked up at him, irritated, but then her gaze softened.

"You know what? Why not?"

Finn's smile grew. He could almost forget about that near kiss.

Almost.

But part of him still wished it had happened. He wanted it to have happened, which sucked.

She was totally under his skin.


End file.
